We're Going to be Friends Forever, Right?
by SerNature
Summary: Sometimes your best friend is your worst enemy, but most of the time, they're that light that makes your day a little brighter; a friendship fic between Fem!Amell and Fem!Surana, ft. Cullen and Jowan eventually. Rated for teenage things later on.
1. Meeting

_Hello! This is going to be a collection of one-shots about my character, Catherine Amell(from .net/s/5865239/1/This_Feeble_Heart[rated:M]) and my dear Hermia S's character, Arella Surana(from .net/s/5871011/1/Mercy[Rated: T]). You don't need to read either story to know what's going on, or to understand those fics.  
_

_This is going to be a light-hearted little collection of silly kid things, and later suggestive teenage things._

* * *

A five-year-old Catherine Amell fidgeted impatiently in the First Enchanter's office, sitting on the floor in the corner. She had been brought to the Tower just a couple days ago and she was _terrified_.

Everything was too big, too cold, and there were _giant men_ in _shiny armor_ with _huge swords_ and mean voices and she _hated it_.

The First Enchanter had been nice to her; he gave her the fuzzy blanket she had wrapped around her and a piece of hard caramel to suck on while he went go do some important old man things.

She wasn't sure what, really, but he was _really old_ so it had to be good. Regardless, she decided she liked him.

There was another old man in the Tower – well, there were a lot of old men in the Tower but this one was _really_ old, like the First Enchanter – and he was a _jerk._

Catherine wasn't really paying attention, because he was yelling and she learned to ignore yelling _really well_ growing up, but he had an angry face on and was pointing at her like she had stolen one of his cookies, which really confused her.

She _didn't_ steal any cookies, although if she had seen any and known they had been his she might have done so. Anyway, the First Enchanter had said something to the _giant shiny jerkface _man and put his crinkly hand on her back and led her to his office.

It smelled like dust and _cookies_ for some reason. She liked that. There were candles all over the big desk in the middle of the room and it was just a little warmer – but still really cold.

There were pictures of mountains and hills and a lake and there was one kind of hidden away that was a picture of some woman without many clothes on.

Old people were _weird._

Suddenly, the big oaken door opened; there was a loud girly giggle and a warm chuckle that followed the slam of wood on stone. Catherine reflexively snuggled deeper in the folds of her blanket, wrapping it up around her head and covering her face so that only her chocolate eyes were visible.

The old man walked in and stood to the side, gesturing towards to the her little corner. Catherine attempted to melt into the stone.

A small elven girl bounded into the room. It reminded her of a puppy she saw once, all bouncy and floppy-eared; the girl didn't have floppy ears, though, much to her disappointment. They were pointy and poked out from her long hair.

"She's over there, Arella. Go say hello." the First Enchanter prodded, nudging the elf in her direction.

The girl did so, skipping to a beat that Cat couldn't hear _at all_. She was pale and freckled, with pretty brown hair that reminded her of chocolate and sapphire eyes. The girl caught her lip in between her teeth and grinned, freckles dancing.

She stuck her hand out. "Hi! My name's Arella! I'm FIVE." Arella proclaimed proudly. Her head tilted to the side curiously. "What's _your_ name?"

Catherine eyes darted between the other girl's blue orbs and her hand. Hesitantly, she wriggled her own out and clasped it with Arella's. "My name is Catherine." she said quietly.

"Ohh! That's _pretty." _she said, nose scrunching. "But it's _long._ I'm going to call you Cat. That's better." The girl nodded to herself and let go of her hand. "Get out of the blankets, Cat! I'm taking you on the _tour_!"

"My name is _Catherine." _she growled, covering her eyes with the blanket. "And I'm not coming out. It's _cold_ out there."

There was a sharp poke that hit her right in the stomach and she grunted in response.

"Come on!" Arella begged. "It's really fun here! I've lived here since... _forever_, and I know all the really best places!"

Suddenly, her shield was peeled open slightly, so that the elf could peer in with just one eye. "Pleeeease?" she whined, eye going wide.

Catherine sighed and let the blanket fall to the ground. Arella squealed gleefully and tugged the girl off the floor. Again, her head cocked to one side, eye brows pinching together. It looked like it hurt and she was tempted to smash the little wrinkle.

Before she could do so, Arella licked her hand and started running it across Catherine's scalp, smoothing down what damage the fluffy wrap had caused.

The other girl was smiling to her self and biting her lip, eyes narrowed in focus. Her fingers combed through her locks, removing twigs and tangles as best she could.

It took her quite awhile and Cat got fidgety, but eventually the elf was done and she stood back, grinning approvingly.

"There! Your hair is so pretty now!"

"Um. Thanks, I guess." the human responded shyly. "You said something seeing this... place, 'Rell?"

Arella blinked. "'Rell? No one's ever called me that before!" she said, shocked, before giggling. "Well. Okay. You can call me that, Cat. Only 'cause I like you." She held out her hand again. "Come on!"

Catherine chewed her lip for a moment. She never liked people but for some reason she felt _right_ around this other girl. She was funny and had pretty eyes and bounced around a lot; it was entertaining and made her smile. Cat liked to smile.

"I guess you can call me Cat, then." she murmured while grabbing Arella's hand.

The moment she had a firm grip the elf bolted for the door, quickly yelling a good-bye to Irving who was laughing as they flew out of his office.

They spent the entire day walking around the Tower; she was tired and sore and decided that Chantry sisters were jerks, too, but she had _fun_. Arella made her laugh with her silly gestures and stories and dreams.

She was bouncy and happy and reminded her of a rainbow she saw once; all brightness and goodness and pretty.

Cat loved rainbows.


	2. Crime and Punishment

_Rell and Cat are about seven or eight here._

_

* * *

_Arella Surana knew this was a Bad Idea. With capital letters, which meant it was _really bad_; she knew from Ms. Ella's classes and Arella always did her best to _listen._ This entire thing was crazy and she really didn't know why she was doing it except that Cat wanted to go and Arella didn't want her to get into trouble.

They were sneaking under tables in the mess, crawling on the ground like dogs in an attempt to avoid notice of the templars. Cat called him '_giant sods with sticks up their butts_' but Arella didn't think that was very respectful, even if they were mean sometimes. It couldn't have been fun being trapped in all that shiny armor, she'd probably have a bad attitude, too.

Catherine pulled her from her musings with a not-so-subtle smack to the shoulder. "Okay, the kitchen should be right past this table." she said excitedly. "I can smell them!" Her head tilted up in rapture.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Cat." she whispered back. "I'm supposed to meet Enchanter Wynne today! I don't want to be late for that!"

Cat snorted and shoved her playfully. "Aw c'mon! The cook _never_ bakes cookies!" she argued. "Plus that old, crotchety biddy couldn't teach you anything, anyway."

Flailing angrily, Arella smacked her friend on the arm, making a small indignant noise. "_Enchanter Wynne._" she chided. "_Use her title_, Cat. And she's the best healer the Circle's ever seen!" A wistful sigh whooshed from her lungs. "I _can't wait_ to meet her!"

It was dark under the table, but she didn't need light to know that Cat was rolling her eyes. Sometimes her best friend was a _jerk._

There was a shuffling sound, and her fellow apprentice laid flat on her stomach, kicking Arella in the process; she retaliated with a kick of her own, which earned her a small, but painful shock to the offending foot.

"Ow!" the elf squealed. "You're not supposed to _do that!_ The First Enchanter told you to stop being so fri-val... fivu..." Her brow pinched together. "Just stop being so _stupid_ just 'cause you get spells faster than everyone else."

The only response was another shock to her foot, more powerful this time, enough to burn the skin slightly.

"THAT'S IT!" the irate little elf screamed, lunging towards her friend.

"Hey! GETOFFMERELL!" Cat screeched, pulling at the other girl's ponytail.

The two girls rolled out from under the table, dragging the tablecloth with them. Hands pulled hair and poked ribs, tearing at robes while small feet tangled desperately in the fabric, effectively trapping them in a maze of folds.

Arella was screaming and growling and felt like she was going to _burst into flames_ she was so angry! It wasn't fair! Cat got away _with everything_ because she was so _talented_; Arella worked _so hard_ and she still had a hard time with things and _it wasn't fair_ and she just wanted to –

Suddenly, neither of them could move.

The elf felt the tablecloth being unwrapped from their tangled limbs and soon, the very last person Arella would _ever_ want to see her like this, was in front of her.

Enchanter Wynne shook her head in exasperation, muttering a few words to let the two girls out of their paralysis, and Arella collapsed limply on top of Cat, who let out a pained 'oof'.

"Cook Tera's cookie day, hmm?" the elder mage asked as the apprentices scrambled to their feet, assuming a penitent pose of eyes cast down and hands clasped in front of their bodies.

Arella answered first, as she always did.

"Y-yes Enchanter." she admitted, shuffling her feet. "We didn't mean to make a mess. I-I'll make sure I clean it up!" Arella dared to glance up at her idol, who looked strangely like she was trying not to laugh.

Sometimes she _really_ didn't understand adults.

"Oh? Just you?" Wynne prodded Catherine with the base of her staff, nudging her in the ribs. "Didn't _Catherine_ have something to do with this?"

"I should have been more responsible, Enchanter." the elven apprentice replied mechanically.

For some reason, Catherine dropped her normal 'I-didn't-do-it routine'. "What're _you_ gonna do about it, anyway?" the dark-skinned human taunted. "I'm the First Enchanter's _favorite._"

Wynne arched a wry brow, corner of her mouth tilting upwards. "So I hear." she confirmed. "However, the two of you are going to be under my tutelage for the next few months, to see if either of you have the potential to become healers later on."

The smile on her lips turned _scary_ when she looked at Cat. "As such, your punishments are _mine_ to decide."

Catherine gulped audibly, and Arella only smiled _a little bit _as she saw her new tutor walk to grab a bucket and washcloth.

"Catherine. You'll be cleaning up the mess." she stated, eyes narrowing. "Without magic, and without help from any of the other apprentices, mages, _or templars._" Catherine's eyes went wide and the older mage chuckled. "Yes, I know your doe-eyes can melt even a templar, little one. Get to work."

Catherine looked like she was going to let out a string of curses that would've gotten her at _least_ fifty lashes by the Revered Mother, but after a time, she just muttered something and grabbed both objects of torture from Wynne, with far more force than necessary, and stomped off.

The elder mage turned her attention to Arella; she gulped and bit her lip.

"Come along, child. I would speak to you in my chambers; we have much to discuss." she said softly, placing a hand between the elf's shoulder blades to guide her.

Arella walked with her mechanically, but had an utterly bewildered expression on her face. "B-but, what's my punishment, Enchanter? I-I was there too!"

Wynne simply smiled sweetly, patting her on the head fondly. "I have known a few mages like your friend, Arella. I'm quite sure she deserved your rage; she undoubtedly pressed you too far." The smile turned wicked again. "Besides, some people need to learn their place at times; you'll see."

Arella was silent, but she couldn't help the silly grin that crept on her lips.

Adults weren't so bad, sometimes.


End file.
